Spander Love
by Mus4u
Summary: Random Xander/Spike fics written for comment fic. slash, Spander.


**A few fics I wrote from prompts left at comment_fic.  
**

**cala_jane prompted: come to the Dark Side**

Teasing the whelp had become a game. Revving his young engines, winding him around and around, until he was blue in the face with anger, or red with desire. It didn't matter to Spike which. Both ended with the boy pressed against a wall, table, bed, any flat surface really. And he always made such pretty sounds. Even when he was still fighting during the fucking, Spike was certain Xander knew how much that turned him on.

So teasing and tempting, it was all apart of Spike's game with Xander. Wind and wind the boy until he was a cord ready to snap, then let him go and watch the fireworks explode.

It was a part of the game, so one night when he had Xander bent over the edge of couch, teasing his neck with his tongue and his hole with his dick, it was all in fun.

He let his fangs slide free and scraped them along Xander's already abused throat. "I could change you now," he breathed, scratching the skin, the thin red line of blood warm and tempting. "Make you mine forever."

The boy, true to character, should have acted appalled and pushed away. Told Spike to get out and it would have been a whole new game of seduction convincing the boy to let him stay and coax him to bed.

Xander did not stay true to character. Instead he bared his throat and in a tight whine begged, "please, I want it." Spike almost stuttered to a stop, but couldn't lose that much ground. "Turn me," Xander shoved back against him, grunting his approval of the turn in events. Xander's fingers dug into the couch cushions and Spike grabbed his hips and held him tight, leaving finger shaped bruises, he was sure.

He buried his nose behind Xander's ear and inhaled his scent as much as possible, getting drunk on it much as he could. Another whine and he sank his teeth into the soft flesh, Xander's flavor washed over his tongue and the taste was overwhelming. One, two, three hard pulls and Spike ripped himself away. He licked at the wound, the taste of Xander satisfying in ways he wouldn't explain.

Later when the boy slept Spike laid awake, the thought he'd pushed to the back of his mind coming back full force. The boy could play games, too, even if he didn't know he was. The idea would always be there, teasing Spike to see if Xander had meant what he said.

* * *

**scripps prompted: "Want to come live at my place?"**

When Spike showed up at the school in Cleveland no one questioned it. By then everyone had heard what happen in L.A. and mostly they were just surprised it had taken the vampire three months to make it there. But Spike 'had some things' to do. He didn't explain to any one what those things were, and no one asked. The vampire had just lost most of his family, no one was going to bother him.

He holed up in the basement of the main building. Unless asked he stayed out of everyones way and it wasn't until two of the younger girls found him drunk in the kitchen one night going on about all the death that it was decided something had to be done. They got him working with the slayers-in-training but his heart wasn't in it and on more than one occasion he almost lost a part of his body to careless fighting.

Willow and Buffy cornered Xander one night. "Take him out," Willow begged.

"He needs to let off some steam, maybe a good fight will help," Buffy offered.

Xander bitched and groaned, for show more than anything, before finally agreeing. Not to a good fight though. He was worried that it wouldn't just be a close call if they got in a fight with some baddie. Obviously Spike's heart wasn't in it any more.

Xander tracked him down and before he could get two words out Spike cut him off, "not gonna be yer damn charity case. G'fine someone else."

"C'mon," Xander wasn't going to give up easily. Not with Willow and Buffy waiting to watch them walk out of the building. "It'll be fun. Two guys, a couple of beers. Trust me, I'm your charity case as much as your mine. Think it's easy being the coolest guy around?" his harmless jab at Andrew and the G-man being the only male company around got him a grin.

"Alright, whelp, no need to twist my arm." Xander didn't even tease that Spike folded faster than a house of cards.

Five shots and six beers later Spike was going into harrowing detail about the last battle in L.A. Thankfully they were in a demon bar, a friendly one, that played nice with the new Watcher Council in town. Apparently a constant threat of world ending peril was not good on business and Charlie appreciated what they did to keep things nice in Cleveland.

The conversation was starting to call for more alcohol and Xander signaled another round. Charlie gave him a look, 'he's had enough' and Xander raised an eyebrow, 'not nearly.'

"Can't bloody stand all those chits, a'ways looking at me, a'ways whispering. One'o'em just stake me a'ready," Spike slurred, his head on the table. He raised it long enough to throw back the shot and take a long pull from his beer.

"You could always get your own place," Xander offered.

"An' live 'lone? I don'think so, mate." Spike shook his head and Xander noticed he was starting to look green around the edges.

"C'mon, lets get some fresh air. Charlie wont like you if you throw up on her bar." The glare he was getting said Spike wouldn't be the one Charlie got mad at.

Xander hefted Spike up and with a little stumbling they made it out of the bar and into the crisp Cleveland air. It was a stark contrast to the always sunny Sunnydale but two and a half years now and Xander was getting use to it.

When they made it back to the school neither of them were fit to be seen by the girls so Xander dragged them to his apartment of sorts. It was an external building that he'd converted into a not so shabby place. Five rooms, two bedrooms, living room/kitchenette, bathroom and office. He deposited Spike on the couch and went to get glasses of water for the both of them.

"Nice place you got," Spike mumbled, taking the glass from him.

Xander dropped down next to him. "Well, like you, I didn't enjoy the idea of being stuck in a building with a bunch of girls. Way too much giggling for my taste." The thought popped into his head and his alcohol laden brian spit it out before he had the chance to think on it any more, "why don't you move in here?"

Spike's head rolled to look at him. "What whelp?"

"Move in here, you wont be alone, you'll still be close to the school." Because neither of them had to say it, they knew that being too far away from the school would make either of them nervous.

Spike still looked confused but nodded his head slowly. "Sure, Xander, appreciate that." He gave him and elbow, "now get outta 'ere, I'm 'bout to pass out."

Xander grinned, standing up, "alright, Spike, goodnight."

"Night," Spike's voice called. And Xander was already liking this. Something had to be said about having someone to say goodnight to at the end of the day.

* * *

**  
scripps prompted: Xander's blood helps Spike heal.**

"Why does he have to stay here?"

"C'mon, Xander, he's hurt."

"So, this is the Spike, who has tried to kill us on mu-"

"He couldn't hurt a fly at the moment."

"Yeah, well... Can't he stay with one of you?"

If he could find the strength to talk Spike would have told them to shut their bleedin' traps. There was injured here and all he wanted was to get some rest, not listen to their blathering about who would take care of the invalid. Which, that in it's self, made him want to grind his teeth. Needing the white hats to take care of him, what a Master Vampire he had become.

"Fine, fine, get out of here. I'll take care of Deadboy Jr.," the boy huffed and puffed and pushed the women out of his apartment. "Can't believe..." Xander's voice started floating in and out. "Can't...and then...better not bite me."

Spike tried to stay alert, as alert as he could, he wasn't even sure what had happen to him. But he found himself drifting out longer and longer before the black took him completely.

When he came to again he felt stronger, but only just. And he was some where different. Still in the whelps apartment, and in his bed to boot, if the overwhelming smell of Xander that surrounded him was anything to go by.

"Look who's awake," there was a warm, damp cloth on his forehead. "You're not doing too good, Spike. What the hell happen to you?"

Spike opened his mouth to bitch but found that he didn't have as much strength as he previously thought. "Don't over do it, here," Xander put a straw to his mouth and Spike sucked down the blood greedily. It felt divine on his parch throat. But before the renewed strength could help him he felt himself drift off again.

"I don't know what's wrong," Xander was on the phone. "I'm not a vampire doctor, damn it." The was a pause as the other person spoke. Spike thought it might have been Giles by the deeper voice, but he couldn't be certain, he felt weaker than the last time he woke up.

"Of course I've been giving him blood, but it only makes him stronger for a little bit." Was that worry he heard in the whelps voice? He grinned, he hadn't known Xander cared. "He needs something better than pigs blood." An annoyed huff from whatever the watcher had said. "Fine, I'll keep you updated."

There was shuffling, and Spike was getting frustrated that he couldn't open his eyes. "When you wake up, I'm going to kill you. Just so you know." The bed dipped and there was a straw at his lips again.

After feeding Spike tried to crack an eye open and was rewarded with being able to see a slither of Xander sitting on the bed. "By God," the boy tried to joke, but there was too much relief in his voice, "it wakes."

"Human," Spike coughed out, "blood." The edges were already going a little fuzzy.

"Yeah," he heard before the darkness over took him, "like I didn't already know that."

"Don't waste it," Xander was saying, but Spike was coughing too hard to care what he was wasting. "Willy made me pay an arm and leg for this stuff." Spike tried to stop the fit. The boy had actually gotten Human blood for him. "Not like it's doing any good," he went on. "What the hell is wrong with you. Don't make me call Deadboy-"

"Le-ave the po-of ou-tt-a thi-s," his voice felt raw, like he'd been screaming the better part of two days.

"Last resort, buddy, trust me." Xander must have been frayed at the edges too, calling Spike 'buddy.' "C'mon, drink up." The human blood was better but he still felt weak. "Giles thinks you contracted some sort of vampire disease. The blood going into your body is being effected so it's an endless cycle of bad blood. They wanted to bleed you and then try putting new b-" Spike didn't know he had grabbed Xander's arm, there wouldn't be anything worse, short of death, if they bled him dry. "Don't worry," Xander patted his arm, and pried himself free, "I'm not going to let that happen, Spike."

Xander brushed the curls off his face, and Spike felt a hot flush of embarrassment that he'd been laid up in Xander's bed for so long that his hair had curled. "Get some more rest, we'll figure this out."

When Spike came to again he noticed two significant changes. One he felt stronger today than he had in days-weeks, he had no way of telling how long he'd been in bed. And two...there was a warm body against his back and a steady heartbeat thumping from it, through his body.

"Good, you're awake. Here," Xander pushed his wrist to Spike's mouth and fought against it a moment. "Knock that off, we've been through this. Well, you might not remember, you were pretty out of it last time. Drink up, it's been helping."

They'd been through this? Xander had let him feed from him already... Spike grabbed the offered arm and from the first drop it was like his first feeding all over again. Hot, sweet, refreshing. Strength poured into his body, from his toes to his finger tips. Even his hair felt like it was gaining strength. When he let go, even though it felt too soon, he leaned back against the strong heartbeat.

Xander reached for something off the bedside table, orange juice. And Spike could also smell cookies and other assortments of sugary snacks.

"How long?" he rasped, his voice still felt unused.

"Two days. I was changing you and the sheets," and Spike wanted to feel embarrassed but Xander said it so matter-of-fact. "You latched on to my arm, scared the crap out of me at first, but I was able to pry you off." There was a pause while Xander drank down the rest of his juice. "Noticed you were a helluva a lot stronger after that than you've been the past two weeks." Two weeks...it felt surreal. "So I fed some more to you later that day. Then the next morning you woke up while feeding, totally lost it by the way. Moaning some shit about draining me dry and I quote 'the slayer bint will stake me an' I wont even know why.' You're kinda cute when you bitch," Spike felt the flush. "After that you sort of came and went, but were getting stronger, so I kept it up."

"How this happen?" he gestured to their positions.

A strong arm slid over his waist, "you're calmer like this. Try to get some more rest. You'll be back to your evil, bitchy self in no time."

Spike settled, letting the heartbeat lull him back towards unconsciousness. A smirk played over his lips, he'd have to decide if he was going to let Xander live down being his Nursemaid.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. That's all on Joss.

Haven't written BtVS in a long time, hope this isn't buggered.


End file.
